


King's Dayoff

by curiouscat99



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Haise Sasaki - Freeform, Other, arieto, arieto fic, arieto oneshot, arima kishou - Freeform, eto yoshimura - Freeform, etorima, haise is mentioned, if you area following me on tumblr and twitter, that im an arieto trash, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, tokyo ghoul re, you know damn well enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr few months ago, an arieto one-shot inspired by lilymul and I's headcanons. If you are following me on twitter and tumblr, you definitely know that I ship them so much. Arieto One-shot. Proof read? what proof read ? XD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr few months ago, an arieto one-shot inspired by lilymul and I's headcanons. If you are following me on twitter and tumblr, you definitely know that I ship them so much. Arieto One-shot. Proof read? what proof read ? XD.

 

The sun hasn’t risen yet when he decided to go for a walk. Normally, he would just stay at home reading a good book from Haise,watching a movie that Ui suggested or - if his body allows it - to sleep again.

He is always a mysterious one ,reason for his office mates to wonder what he does during his off. Although they did suspect that sometimes he hangs out with Hirako and that he visits the squad zero children in the garden ,but never did they knew that he also spend a supposed to be relaxing day with something.

_or someone,perhaps?_

“8am ”

**6am:**

Its December and the snow starts falling at night. Arima walks around the streets of Tokyo during a cold winter morning wearing his dark winter clothes that matches his white hair and silver glasses. He didn't know how but he ended up on a park watching other people’s business,some are going for a jog,some are on their way to work or school. Arima uses this moment to relax, away far from his usual day to day activities where its either he buried himself in his office chair with a pile of paperwork or he’s out with zero squad making a bloodshed with the ghouls. The only thing that is giving him discomfort is his poor vision that even his glasses can’t help sometimes and not to mention the throbbing pain in his eyelids that keeps on attacking on unexpected times.

 **7am** and he decided to leave,continuing to walk around when suddenly he saw a familiar short, green haired girl standing near the coffee shop. Arima stopped and before he knew it he called out _her_ name.

For some reason, she didn't answer and just stare at him. Arima is eyeing at the girl while squinting his eyes that made the girl gasp as if she’s getting scared of him.

A highschooler with the same height of _someone_ he knew and coincidentally also with the same color of hair as hers - who Arima mistook to be the one whom he will meet at 8.

“Mister,I think you’re mistaken"

He then realized why the girl won’t answer and only look at him with questioning eyes- it wasn’t _her_. Arima quickly made an apology saying she looks like the person he is waiting for. The highschooler nervously said its fine but then left him seconds later.

By the looks of it,he might’ve really scared her

“Gwahahahaaa~!”

_Back hug_

Arima flinched by the _power hug_ coming from behind ,a pair of arms around his chest. He let out a sigh believing she is all the while watching what’s happening few moments ago.

“Eto”

“Ohhh~ I didn't know you’re going to cheat on me with someone I look like! you have a type huh!”

Eto frantically laugh out loud. Its true,she was watching the whole scenario of Arima mistaking a girl as her and honestly she did enjoyed it.

“Stop it”

The woman then hops in front of him,still cackling and gently reaches on his face.

“You need a new eyeglasses Kishou!!” Eto then continues to laugh. Arima can’t argue with that.

“Yeah,I guess so”

After Eto finishes laughing she held his hand and pulled him inside the coffee shop.

“Its going to be my treat since not all the time you asked me to hang out during your off”

Arima shrugged and let her drag him inside the shop.

“And also because you looks so pissed on your vision “ Eto adds and snickers.

While she orders,Arima watches her speak to the waiter as her mouth moves and her hand motioned. Eto immediately noticed it.

“What’s the matter?” she asked curiously  
“Ah,nothing” Arima’s cold reply only make her move her seat closer on his. Her chair was originally placed in front of him but now Eto drags it beside his.

“ Awww c'mon you’re still annoyed by me? ” Eto pinches his cheek as she lean on his broad shoulder.

“Its-,that’s not about it”

“Then what is it? c'mon tell me”

Eto can tell there is definitely going on inside his mind and she knew him too well for him to deny it. Also he is aware of her ability to detect lies and there is no way he can pass through it.

“I was just thinking if when will be the last time I’ll be able to see you..clear–-”

There was silence after that. Arima lift his hot cup of coffee and sips it while Eto watches him.

“Is it getting worse?”

“Yes”

She huffed and suddenly became serious.

“Day by day I suppose” he added.

Eto cupped his chin gently facing her.

“Can you see me now?”

Arima looks directly into her eyes, as if dissecting it,reading the whole content of those green orbs. He smiled after touching her hand into his chin.

“ I’ll be meeting you during my off starting now”

Eto’s eyes slightly grew ,surprised on what he said but at the same time is happy about it.

“Make sure of it, _my King_ ” she smirks,hiding the pain away. Arima nods and took another sip on his coffee.

“By the way about the plan..” Eto started lowering her voice,this time reaching on her cup.

“Let’s talk about it later” she adds.

The King’s dayoff isn’t that boring - especially with her.

“How about in my apartment?”

“Sure”

And it **won’t end up cold** either.


End file.
